


A chance of freedom

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grimm AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mercury is like 24 and fernando is 40, we are ignorning V8 when it is all over right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: While on a short walk away from the whale Mercury finds what is best summed up as a Grimm graveyard. When his prosthetic leg gets damage due to a Grimm someone comes helping him take out the rest of the Grimms. However, this stranger is not what they seem at first. Mercury must trust him however in order to get a chance at freedom for him and emerald away from Salem.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Fernando Castillo, Mercury Black/Original Character(s)
Series: 365 project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	A chance of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched Volume 8 because I am waiting for it all to come out so I can binge this circus. (I'm skipping s7 cause no merc) but if Mercury is just screwed over and given like no character development I am ignoring it. However, I seem to be getting what I need for the most part in the rwby tags on Tumblr. Also, this was inspired by an au done between me and a friend about my OCS being half Grimm(and also fueled by Mercury development in the recent episode and me desperately hoping he is going to defect).

Mercury let out a frustrated sigh as he started walking around the forest near the whale, when he didn’t live up to her expectations when sparring against Tryian he had chalked it up to staying cooped up in the whale. Salem told him that he would be allowed an hour outside before he was required to come back to the whale. Even worse was the fact that she sent one of her seer’s with him in order to keep an eye on him. He shakes his head as he walks his hands turning to fist. He needed to get out, Salem needed to be stopped but...the huntsmen would not be able to do anything and blondie with her team had just been walking into Salem’s traps. He had no hope of escaping. He scoffed as he looked around, he hadn’t really been paying attention to where he was walking. If he did get lost he could just turn around and let the seer lead him back. His eyes widened as he saw what he could only see as a grimm grave yard. There were grimms who were half alive and pinned down via spikes to the nearby trees. He looked back at the seer who stayed as silent and motionless as usual behind him. He doubted Salem was watching him, expecting her to say something about the scene by now if she was. He walked over to one but kept his distance. It looked at him and started to scream struggling to reach him. Mercury cursed moving back not noticing the tree cracking underneath it. He decided he had enough and needed to get out before any of the others could wake up. He turned his back to the struggling grimm and looked at the seer. “Sa-” he turned around hearing the tree snap. He immediately tried shooting at the grimm but the grimm was already too close and was able to claw one of his legs. Mercury let out a grunt through hissed teeth leaning back against the damaged leg before bringing his other leg up shooting a hole through the grimm. The grimm quickly turned to dust much after that. Mercury pants before falling to one knee his damaged leg giving out. He looked back looking for the seer but he already saw it moving back to the fortress. Going to report to Salem more likely while he is left here to die. He snarled before sitting down and moving back with his arms. Once he was a decent distance away from the grimm he took off his left boot and unzipped the pant leg taking it off. He looked at the damage done before cursing. The wires had been severed there was no way he could even try to fix it. He zipped back on his pants leg and slipped back on his boots. He looked around for something to lean on before he heard cracking. He looked back the grimms seeing more had woken up feeling his sense of panic and dread. His eyes widened as he looked around for something before hearing a shriek. He grunts feeling a sense of hopelessness wash over him. What was the point of fighting back or finding a way to survive this. If he did, Salem would just find a way for his death to serve her considering he could barely take care of himself up against one grimm. He looked back at the grimms who were walking towards him, it would be so much easier to give in. 

A loud bang filled Mercury’s senses snapping Mercury out of his trance. He saw an apathy grimm burn up on his left. He looked back in front of him dodging a swipe from the grimm before shooting it in the chest. He heard more blast as he shot down the grimms near him. He pants before tensing as he sees the red eye looking at him, judging from the bushes nearby the eyes that looked like it was burnt. The red eye was the source of the bangs. “What do you want?” he shouted, snarling. They might have helped him but it still didn’t mean that he owed them anything. The person ignored him and kept watching him before they walked over. Mercury tensed moving back before getting ready to shoot a blast at him. They took a step back looking at him. All Mercury could see was that they were wearing a black cloak that covered most of their body besides their legs. “Who are you.” He hissed. “You’re hurt.’ They said. Mercury shivered, their voice sounded deep, but also unnatural. “What does it matter to you?” He growled. “You’ll die if you are left out here and you’ll bring more grimms with your despair.” They said as they reached out a gloved hand with claws on them. Mercury frowns “I can fix your leg.” Mercury’s eyes widen “how-”

“I heard the gunshot and the grimm waking up. I didn’t expect to find any survivors when I came to check.” Mercury frowns before taking their hand pulling himself up. “Lean on me” Mercury grumbled but did so. They walked through the forest until they reached a clearing where a manor was located. He blinked as he looked at them, he didn’t know what he expected but he didn’t expect a full manor. Something felt off, how was someone like them able to survive so close to Salem’s grimm river and her grimms in general without alerting her or being overrun by grimms. He held his tongue as they opened the door and walked Mercury. “I’ll carry you up the stairs-”

“I got it.” mercury snapped. He already felt weak by getting help from a stranger, he didn’t need them carrying like he was a child. “You don’t but you are welcome to try.” They sighed as they closed the door. Mercury growled but focused as he placed his arms in front of him before he jumped with a grunt. He smirked getting up on the first step before continuing. They blinked as they followed him up the stairs. Mercury was nearly near the top before he slipped. He yelled expecting to fall but met a warm chest. “Careful” They said as they steadied Mercury. Mercury growled his face flushing in embarrassment. “I’m impressed, I didn’t think that you would be able to get up by yourself.” 

“I didn’t.” Mercury said as They helped him the rest of the way up. “You only had two steps left that is more than enough to prove that you could do it yourself.” They said as they walked him to a nearby room. “Here it's the only guestroom I have really.” Mercury looked around the room with a sigh. There was a queen size bed with a nightstand next to it and a dresser on the opposite. “It isn’t a lot but it is all I have for now.” Mercury nodded as they helped him to the bed. “I’ll be back.” They said. Mercury nodded as he watched them leave. He sighed leaning back against the bed. He relaxed letting out a soft groan, it felt better than anything that he slept on recently. He closed his eyes relaxing for a few minutes before he heard a knock on the door. He frowned before they walked in again. They had a tool kit in one hand and a chair in the other. They placed the chair in front of Mercury who tried to look underneath the cloak. “What is with the cloak.” Mercury frowned “I am worried that my appearance would” They pause “Unsettle you or cause you not to trust me.” they sighed. “I would like to know who is about to touch my legs.” Mercury frowns. 

They sighed as they slipped off the gloves. Mercury watched before his eyes widened seeing the familiar smoke of grimm and the white boney claws. They took off the cloak. Mercury moved back getting ready to attack. The man looked at him, they had brown skin that seemed to be dripping into the grimm lower half of his face like candle wax. There was no visible mouth or anything that suggested he would be able to even speak. His left eye was black and was dripping blackish blood that seeped into the grimm half of his face. His right eye was the starling red similar to Salem’s. He was wearing a white button up that was rolled up to his elbows showing the grimm arms however unlike Cinder’s it seemed more stable and more human. The man sighed as he looked at Mercury who was still tensed. 

“What..” Mercury swallowed back that ounce of fear that he felt growing. “What are you.” The man’s chest rose up before coming back down as if he was sighing. His lower half moved down as he grimm part opening showing rows of white sharp teeth. “Fernando Castillo.” Mercury watched in a mixture of horrified curiosity as he watched his mouth move as he spoke. “How-” 

“We can talk about this while I look at your leg.” Fernando said quickly, moving his head down looking at his legs. Mercury frowned but took off both of his boots before unzipping his pants and taking it off. Fernando brought the damaged leg to his lap while mercury brought the other pressing against his leg. “The wire was cut through.” He explained. He watched as the claws carefully wrapped around the ankle of his leg. “I’ll have to replace it but other than that it seemed like there was no actual damage done. There are a few scratches however.” He nodded before letting out a tensed gasp feeling the hand move up higher. He snarled and pressed his other leg against his chest. “Sorry I was just checking the area of connection. It’s a force of habit for me.” 

“You used to have prosthetics?” Mercury blinked as he looked at the arms. “Yes, I lost my arms during huntsmen accidents.” Mercury blinked before snorting. A huntsman becoming a grimm, the irony of it. “You’ll need to get it changed soon. I can take them tonight and build you a better model if you want.” Mercury frowns “what’s the catch.” Fernando shrugs. “You don’t die.” Fernando said as he put the leg down. Mercury scoffed. “Believe it or not despite being a grimm I still want to help people. Blame my training.” Fernando sighed as he got up. Mercury frowned. “Think about it, I’ll bring back some crutches so you can walk around.” He grabbed the chair and the tool kit, leaving. Mercury sighed as he laid back down. He was out of Salem’s grasp but he was in the arms of another grimm human hybrid. Plus there was still Emerald left and he wasn’t about to leave her there alone with everyone else. If he got the new legs than maybe he could convince Fernando to put more enhancements for the purpose of fighting against grimm. He could escape with Emerald, they could stand a chance. He sat up running a hand through his hair. 

When the door opened Fernando came in with two crutches in hand. “I’ll let you look at my legs but I was wondering if you can do some enhancements. So that I don’t have the same problem with grimms again.” Fernando raised an eyebrow before nodding. “Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” He said. Mercury nodded as he took off his legs before Fernando picked them up so carefully. Mercury looked at him before realizing how tall the other was. He saw as Fernando curled his whole hand around them at the thighs. “Guess being a Grimm made you taller.” Mercury said as Fernando headed out. He smiles a bit as he hears the other man laugh. He laid back in bed with higher hopes than when he left the whale. He was going back and getting Emerald before running.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos and comment :)


End file.
